Our Complicated Love
by Itz St311a
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dating over the holidays and can't be anymore happy then they are. But there are some unsuspecting bumps in the path to their happy ever after. Malec!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alec's POV**_

My room looked a mess. All of my books, steles and pictures were everywhere. Even a few pieces of underwear were lying around. It's not my fault. I had to find my backpack for the first day back at school. It was on my bed. "ALEC! BREAKFAST!" came the voice of my mother. Not wanting to get in trouble -again-, I raced downstairs just to see my family finishing their breakfast. "Where's the toast?" I asked looking for something quick. My sister Isabelle pointed to the counter and I grabbed a slice hurriedly eating it. "Why are you in a rush?" came the confused voice of my stepbrother Jace. "Nothing. Got to go. Bye." was my answer as I ran out the door to the bus stop. I looked around and a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me away from the crowded area. "He's not here boyfriend." the voice of someone I really hated said. Silva Corsairs. We had dated for about a week in the last year and she keeps on saying that we are still dating. Even though I'm seeing someone else. "Get off me." I took her hand off me. I looked at her as if she was a piece of dirt on my shoe and she backed off. "Sorry. It's just I missed you." She threw herself on me 'crying'. Shoving her off again, I ran back to the bus stop and saw him. "Alexander." He breathed and slowly ran up to me. I ran to him and we hugged each other. "I missed you Magnus." I told him as we stopped embracing each other. "Me too." was his answer. I put my hand in his as we walked to school. I had finally something to enjoy about school.

 _ **Magnus' POV**_

Me and Alec walked up to school just to see Sebastian and his gang. The Endarkened they called themselves. "Well. Well. Well. Lovebirds huh?" asked Sebastian's girlfriend Stella 'Morgenstern'. He proposed to her before the end of last year. It wasn't wise to get on the wrong side of her because she was a quarter wolf, a half greater demon and a quarter shadow hunter. Soo in all, a whole lot of blood when she gets in a fight. But we could take her. "Back off Stupid." Alec told her. I could see behind her stupid 'Girls Only' mask that she had a snarl of anger. "Run along now, birdies before you get eaten by wolves." Sebastian told us before kissing Stella on the check. "Let's go Alec. Before I can be sick." I told him as we left. "Watch out Warlock!" they shouted after me. As we got further and further away from them, I could feel Alec getter scared. We stopped at the corner before the school campus. "I'll se you in Art, Lightwood." I told him to keep up our act of 'not being the only gay couple at our school and being shamed till we have to move continents and still hide from the shame and embarrassment of what we had to leave behind' up. He just nodded as we went to our different friend groups.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jace's POV**_

"So. How are you and.." I asked Alec as he came up to me and the group at my locker. "How did you know?" he asked horrified stopping a metres away from me. "Dude, we're Parabatai. Plus my 'good friend' Sebastian may have leaked that you two were dating after I beat the shit out off him." I grinned as Alec started walking back to. "Oh good. I thought Sebastian was telling everybody about us." He told me minutes before Magnus walked past. "Speak of the devil." I said as Magnus started to walk towards us. "Hey, Lightwood. Are you gonna help me with the art work this time?" Magnus grinned. I presume that means something else. "Uh... I did all the work last time Bane. So why don't you help me?" Alec answered but nodded so only a they could see. But I saw, so not very secret. "Hey, Herondale. We have some unfinished business to attend to." came the voice of Sebastian Morgenstern. We turned around to see the half demon half shadow hunter/Clary's obnoxious older brother, his 'girlfriend' and their stupid gang. "Ah.. My 'brother' Jonathon. Oops, I mean Sebastian." I joked. "You fucking retard." Sebastian took offense by this because he started getting out his sword. "No fighting in the halls my son. Take it outside." The voice of Mr Morgenstern came and told us. Putting away his sword, Sebastian nodded as Mr Morgenstern started to talk to my girlfriend Clary. "Jace, just ignore him and let's go." I heard Alec tell me. "Yeah. You coming Maggie... I mean Magnus?" I had to rephrase my words because that was the name that me and the group call Magnus. Well, everybody but Alec. Alec outstretched his hand to Magnus waiting for him to take it.

 _ **Magnus' POV**_

I took his hand but quickly brought mine back to regain my 'character'. "Sorry, Lightwood. You probably don't want a warlock like me hanging around." I answered doing a sassy but glitter full hair flip. I apologised with my eyes as I walked off back to Catrina and Ragnor Fell. "Come on Magnus. Why don't you just tell everybody in school about you and the Lightwood boy?" asked the blue skinned warlock named Catrina. "I can't Catrina. We're just not ready yet. Maybe after a couple of weeks." I answered opening my locker. Pulling out a jar of blue and purple glitter, I sighed. Alexander makes me just flustered. I wish everybody else could appreciate us like I do him. "Warlock, I need a favour." asked the voice of Sebastian. I turned around and saw Sebastian walk towards. Alone. "Where's your goons?" I asked taking a pinch of glitter and rubbing it through my hair. "It doesn't matter about that. I need you to do something for me." He answered checking his back probably for his gang of idiots. "No. Sorry, but your father has suspended almost all of the warlocks at this school. What's to say you're any different?" I told him chucking the rest of the glitter on me. He just growled and walked off. "Magnus. Do you really need to be harsh?" Ragnor asked sorting out his horns. "Mph. We don't talk to them." Catrina answered. She was only like that around him because she had a crush on for the first couple of years in Middle School and when she asked t go out with him he just laughed in her face. He then made the rest of that year hell for her. "What am I going to do with Alec?" I whispered to them as I saw Alec smile at me as he walked past. Catrina just shrugged and Ragnor was looking out of the window seeing the hills of Idris. "Should I talk to him about maybe going public?" I saw Ragnor drop his pen and Catrina gasp. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang signalling us to go to History. At least I could speak to someone about Alec. Clary Fray.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clary's POV**_

I saw Magnus sit next to me as I got my books out. "Hello Clary." He said as my 'father' entered the classroom. "What do you want?" Was my answer because he only started off with 'Hello Clary' when he wanted me to do something that he couldn't do. "Is my façade that easy to look through?" He grinned as we started to write down the lesson for today. I nodded and laughed. "Miss Fray. Please contain yourself. Is today's lesson that funny?" Mr Morgenstern asked. "No fa- I mean sir." I glowered at him for putting me on the spot. He knew I hated that. "Can you help me about Alec?" Magnus asked once everybody had started taking notes. I looked at him shocked because he normally didn't talk about Alec in class. "What do you need? A letter, a box of glitter for him or maybe some in tell?" I smiled. This is going to be interesting.

 ** _Magnus's POV_**

Clary Fray. The information girl of the Institute. "I need to get him a letter before art. Can you tell me about what he likes. Like favourite glitter colour." I grinned at her because she knew about my unhealthy glitter obsession. My bag practically had all the colours of glitter in jars and the outside of my bag was a glitter explosion. "Blue and black. He also like you and training. So anything else you need? Another purple limited edition gold speckled jar of glitter?" She jokingly mocked me. "Yes in fact I do need the Purple Gold limited edition jar of glitter." I answered with a serious look on my face. "Well, I do have one." she answered getting out a jar glitter. I squealed and started dancing on the table. "Mr Bane, please contain yourself!" Mr Morgenstern shouted. "Sorry sir." I mumbled getting down and taking the jar of glitter out of Clary's hand. "Can you give Alec this please. Say it's from me. Please Fray." I begged her, placing a blue sealed envelope on the table in front of her. She just nodded, taking the letter and placing it in her bag. Grinning, I turned around and for once, paid attention to the lesson.

 ** _Alec's POV_**

"For me?" I asked as Clary handed me a letter with writing I instantly recognised as Magnus'. She nodded and went to Jace who was talking to Isabelle. Eagerly, I opened the letter and read it. Not believing what it said, I had to read it over again. "Hey Jace. Can you help me do something? It's really important." I asked Jace as he started walking over to me. Showing him the letter, he nodded in agreement as he read the letter. "Let's go. See you Clary. Bye Isabelle." He grabbed my wrist as we walked up to Magnus. "...so anyway. That's how I met Queen Victoria... Oh... Alec." Magnus stopped short when he saw me and Jace come up to him and the other warlocks. "Yes. Let's do it." I told his grinning face. "Lunch time at the cafeteria. We'll tell everybody then." He finished off my thought. I nodded and me and Jace left to go back to the girls. We can finally tell everybody about us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Magnus' POV**_

 _LUNCHTIME_

"Hey Magnus." I heard a sweet familiar voice say. Turning round I saw Alec, Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Alec hugged me and took my hand. "Don't worry Bane. I'll be right there with you. We are boyfriend and boyfriend right?" He smiled. Before we went in, a girl -I think she's called Silva- came up to Alec and said, "Hey baby. What do you say we ditch this warlock and go skip school." Before Alec could react, I already answered for him, "I'm sorry, baby. But Alec has more important things than you going on. Like me. So how about you find someone else to skip school with you before I report you to Principal Luke's office." I scowled at her and she just scampered off. Jace, Clary and Isabelle just started laughing as she turned the corner. "Serves her right to try and flirt with you while I'm around. Let's go in now." I told him as we threw open the double doors to the cafeteria. I hope they can look at us the same.

 _INSIDE THE CAFETERIA_

Not a single breath. Everybody looked at us: the shadow hunters; the Endarkened; the warlocks; they fey; the werewolves; the vampires; and the greater demons. As we walked to the Warlock's table, Sebastian came up to me. Blocking Alec he told me, "You can do better than this Bane. I'll be happy to set you up with one of my own." He smiled at me creepily and before I could react, Alec answered for me saying, "I'm sorry, but he's with me. So back off. Or are you jealous that Magnus is with me?" Sebastian just snarled and walked back to his table of goons. "This is why I love you." I said before pulling him into a kiss. At first he tried pulling away, but then relaxed, kissing me back. After everybody in the area saw, we pulled away from each other and he told me, "I was just about to say that." I grinned and we all walked over to the warlock table. As we all sat down, I saw a familiar face and instantly recognised her as Tessa Gray. "Tessa!" I exclaimed and wrapped her in a hug. "Magnus. Yeah, I'm back from suspension. Too tight." was all she could manage to squeeze out before 'fainting' from air loss. I quickly let go and apologised -kinda-, "Tessa. How could you not tell me earlier? You've known me for almost all of your life!" Tessa just shrugged as she started to eat her food. I looked away in disgust. How could they eat the cafeteria food? Looking through my bag for my lunch, I practically put all of my glitter jars on the table. "Found it!" I exclaimed looking at everybody, just to see jars upon jars of glitter. Quietly laughing, I used my magic to move them into my bag. "I knew you had an obsession, but I didn't think it was this bad." Isabelle stated as she took a piece of my lunch. "Hey. What can I say? I love glitter! That piece costs $1,000,000. It was aged since the stone age and marinated from the Stuart era. So $1,000,000 please." I answered holding out my hand. "You must be joking." she laughed before placing it in her mouth. "Yes I am. So, from 10000 BC to 2016 AD. That's over 10 billion dollars. Pay up." I laughed at the shocked look on her face. It took me a while to calm down and she finally caught on to what I was saying, "Aren't you a multimillionaire?" I waved that thought away with my hand scoffing,, "Billionaire not millionaire sweetie." Alec, Jace, Clary, Tessa and Catrina laughed as Isabelle just mumbled about the difference between millionaires and billionaires into her food. Ragnor, after a few minutes, asked me a question I wish I didn't have to hear, "Magnus... What happened to Camille?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is not a crossover! Just because Tessa is in it, doesn't mean that it's a crossover! She was in the last chapter of the last book. Plus she was mentioned before and actually appeared before in the books. If they have a part in the book and not just a description in it and are from another book, does not mean it's not a crossover! Just so you know. -Itz St311a**

 _ **Alec's POV**_

"Who's Camille?" I asked looking at Magnus confused. He just kissed me and said, "Don't worry about her. She's not going to come back to this school." Magnus glowered at Ragnor and he just started to talk into his food. "We need to get to Magic and How To Use It Magnus!" Catrina exclaimed after 5 minutes of utter silence. Tessa just nodded while Ragnor just walked straight off. I wonder what's Ragnor's deal. What made him so weird? "Urg. We've got Demons, Demons and more Demons." Isabelle grunted as she gathered her stuff. "See you next period Magnus." I waved goodbye and ran to catch up to everybody else who started to run off without me. Sighing, I stopped to think about what Sebastian said. Could Magnus really done better than me? "Alec, wait for me!" came a voice of someone I hadn't heard for ages. Turning round, I saw Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. "Aline where have you been all these years?" I asked scooping her up in a hug. "Wrangel Island High with Helen. At least she wasn't lonely." She smiled at Helen who started blushing. "Are you just here for today, or are you transferring back?" I asked getting my hopes up just to see Helen nod signalling that they are transferring. I jumped up and grabbed both of their hands. Dragging them to class, I pushed them into the room and quietly sat in my seat. "Ahhh. Miss Penhallow and Miss Blackthorn, so nice of you to join us." Cooed Mr Wayland. Aline shook her head correcting him, "Mrs and Mrs Blackthorn." I heard multiple gasps. They got married? From the left of me, Jace started clapping. Then Isabelle and Clary. Soon everybody in class -including me- were clapping. Somebody even whistled. After we had all quietened down as the new Blackthorns sat, someone knocked on the door. As they came in, another round of gasps came up. A former Silent Brother came in with Tessa. "We're here for the class as well. We are both shadow hunters, so we have no choice." Before Mr Wayland even answered, they just came in and sat down in front of me. "Hi, I'm Jem Cairstairs." The former Silent Brother introduced himself as the lesson started. "Jace Herondale." Jace answered raising his eyebrows at him. "Alec Lightwood. Pleasure to meet you." I said while shaking his hand after a few minutes of awkward silence. He just nodded and started whispering to Tessa. This is going to be awkward.

 _AN HOUR AND HALF LATER_

"I thought that lesson would never finish!" Jem exclaimed as we left Demons, Demons and more Demons. Tessa just laughed as we went towards Magic and How To Use It. "That's our lessons for you!" Jace grinned as I saw Magnus leave M.A.H.T.U.I (We made up that title when we were supposed to be doing a test.) I waved at him only to see him brush me off with a sad stare. "Alexander, we need to talk."


End file.
